Girl: A Dear Diary
by Lighter
Summary: It's hard to become someone who's noticed when you consider yourself a nobody. But Nissa is determined to get Colt's attention with a fool-proof plan... Hide!
1. It's Gonna Rain

_My name is Nissa Tori and I'm fifteen years old going on an emotional twelve years old. I know I'm supposed to start with 'Dear Diary' but the diary already took care of that part for me, see in the left hand corner at the top that it's printed on each page. I only purchased you so that I can rant about something that I can't completely go to my friends for. There's a guy at school named Jeffrey Douglas that I've sort of fallen for. He's in my health class and if I can describe him for you... all I can say is he's wooow. I should start from the beginning._

...

It was any other April for Nissa.

Her raven colored hair, impossible to keep a curl in. Her glasses hidden when she needs to get to school and is already about to cross the bridge into the running-on-late catagory after scream-enduring a cold shower after her brother had used up all the hot water taking his shower in the morning.

_'Glass flat hair. Check. Crooked smile. Check. Forgot to get tape for backpack strap and now have to lug it around by the handle. Double check.'_ Her satchel bag goes across her chest, so when the strap broke on a day she had to carry every book the school's entrusted her to borrow, she's been carrying it around like a briefcase since. It sucks at that, because upper arm strength is not her forte- just ask the gym teacher, Louisa Wilson, and she'll tell you.

But amongst all the usual happenings and constants of that day, something unusual happened. Nissa missed the bus. And after angrily stamping her foot to the ground, resigned to the fact that she has to walk, the girl does just that. It's a particularly windy grey day from having rained earlier in the morning, and having already run the good distance from her home to the bus stop, she wasn't about to turn around a get a windbreaker and umbrella to keep the elements back. So to school she went.

_'I wonder what goes through a bus driver's head when they see a student and just press down on the gas anyway?'_ She wondered as she spun a circle, letting her bag sail outward at arms length. _'Probably that I should have come along a lot sooner then I wouldn't be privy the rear-end of its two bumpers. Tch. Jerks- oh crap!'_ She went jogging after her bag that jerked out of her hand after it snagged on the wrought-iron fence lining the park.

The nylon bag managed to slip between the opening of the gate and slide down the small hill on the otherside. By the time she got up the hill she was doused by a freak shower.

_'April showers Nissa. Learn to bring an umbrella.'_ She picked on herself; bag over her head as a shield the unlucky girl met up with the sidewalk again then started back on her way to school. And that was when her usual day took its turn.

A dark blue small SUV drove up beside her and slowed to a stop before the overhead light came on. A woman with short hair leaned over to speak out the window of the passanger's seat. "Excuse me!" She called.

Nissa thought the woman might be lost and decided she'd help her out if she could. "Yes?"

"Would you like a ride? I'm heading to Pepperhill High school." The woman asked.

"Me too! Um... Thank you," a grin spread over the girl's face. She was either really not loving the freak shower, or she's lost her senses to get in the car with a stranger. But this kindly looking woman has two kids of her own, so what harm could it do if she went with them. "I go to Pepperhill as well."

Opening the door in back, Nissa's startled by the other passanger in the car, believing that there was only one kid and he's already in the front. Smiling at him, she greets the boy who looks about her age then climbs in.

"Hey." He greets.

"I'm Jessica Douglas, and these are my sons Samuel and Jeffrey." Jessica nods to the son who's name she mentioned.

"Hi." Samuel said over the shoulder of his seat.

"Hi." She waved a hand. "I'm Nissa."

"Nissa?" Jeffrey said. "Oh, hey, you're in my health class." He leans forward turning off the overhead light.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, I remember hearing your name in role call. Nissaaaa... Tori, right?"

"Right!" Stealing a glance at him she felt her heart hammer.

She wasn't sure what got her first, the dimples, the smile, or the fact that a living, breathing, cute guy was acknowledging _her_ and not the other way around. It was then that she decided to learn all there was to learn about the male. Things he likes, places he goes to, just little things that could help her get a better knowing of him. Who knows. He might just be a good-looking nobody just like herself.

Boy was she wrong.

...

"Christa..." She gapes at the sheet of paper in her hand. "This is... How did you get all this information about one person?"

Jeffrey Douglas's wrap-sheet could choke a horse! He's not just nobody, he's _beyond_ a somebody. He's one of the most popular kids in school! Terrific. Nissa scolded herself on how well she could pick 'em, before lowering the paper to the cafeteria tabletop.

"I asked." Christa shrugged her shoulder hard enough to move a lock of blonde hair that rest over it. "You wouldn't believe how willing people were to talk about him. Seems like you're not the only one to admire him."

"Which means I'll definitely be the last to be noticed by him." Nissa was sporting enough pout for four people. Gathering her black hair into a ponytail she let it fall hopelessly, following it up with a moment of a horse-lips sigh.

"You said he's in your health class, and that he noticed you first... So why not go from there." Opening the small carton of white milk, Christa took a swig setting it back down before going on. "Are the seats assigned? You can sit by him without being too obvious that you're sitting by him."

"Are you kidding?" This is asked over a bite of carrot raisin muffin. "Because I'm not the type of girl who strays from routine, he'll notice for sure if I switch seats."

Rolling her eyes, Christa picked a hunk of muffin from her friend's self-bought treat and popped it into her mouth. "What made you like Colt anyway? I thought you weren't into boys?"

"No.. I said boys aren't into me. How can they be?" Nissa shoots a glance down herself then back up. "I'm a walking, talking, sleeping pill."

"Well, if you must know, _I_ think you're pretty and great company." Her best friend smiled at her. "And if you stopped pouncing on yourself, I'm sure you'll find a way to show Colt that without changing who you are."

Blinking, Nissa figuratively turned her nose up. "Just what does that mean?"

"I smell teen movie written all over this situation, and I don't want you going out of your way to be popular and cool for some guy to notice you." Christa picked uneasily at her lunch tray. "I'll miss you."

Chuckling, Nissa spread her arms in her friend's general direction since she couldn't reach her from across the table. "I promise, I won't change for a boy." Finishing her muffin, she brushes the crumbs from her hands by clapping them together, then she reached for the chocolate milk taking a long drink.

Looking down at the sheet of paper again, she sighs. It sure would be nice though, if the power of cliche teen movies could help her get the guy. She'll have to come up with an effortless strategy plan to get his attention without it being obvious that she's fishing for attention. Colt's stats could be further studied at home, for now she's got to focus on school.

Focus. Right. As if Nissa could concentrate with that sheet of paper burning in her hand. Walking down the hall to one of her left two classes, she muttered over it to herself. "He does ninja, his ninja name is Colt. He's into swimming, track, and enjoys watching basketball though he's never gone out for the team." Nissa thought about ninja. She didn't even know ninjas still exsited. _'Maybe that's the final stage of karate classes. Brown belt, black belt, ninja. Makes sense.'_

Rounding the corner she stuttered to a stop when noticing too late that she was going to walk into someone. Embarrassed, she smiled a quick apology before stepping past the male.

"Oh hey, you're Nissa, from earlier?" The ashy-blond male spoke to her passing figure.

"And you're Samuel." She stopped walking to turn around and converse with the somewhat stranger.

"Yeah." Rocky nods. "I'm glad we could help you out."

"So am I," Her hand smoothed down the side of her white tulip printed skirt. "I hate these random rain showers, and I forgot my umbrella." Nissa gestured like she were punching the air on the shoulder then said. "I'll get 'er next time." She chuckled then added to explain herself a bit clearer. "Common sense I mean, ahaha."

"Well, if you need a lift home my mom's gonna pick us up." With a shrug he adds. "We usually ride our bikes, but when it rains we get a lift."

"I take the bu-..." Nissa caught herself from saying the rest, and then replied. "I'd like that. Thanks for the offer." Nevermind that she probably lives nowhere near the boy's home and will undoubtedly inconvenience the family, but she could pass up this chance. How many other girl's get it!?

"Rocky, come on, we're gonna be late for Spanish." A girl with long blonde hair appeared as if out of nowhere behind Rocky.

"Rocky?" Nissa asked.

"It's my ninja name. Me and my brother's take lessons with our grandfather over the summer." Explained the ninja with pride, albeit rushed pride since Emily is about to pull him away with her. "This is my friend Emily."

"Hi, Emily."

"Hi." Emily called over her shoulder with a wave, before hurrying Rocky and herself down the hall.

Nissa watched the pair head for Spanish class, and once they were officially out of sight she allowed herself a spontanious 'Happy Dance' that ended soon after realizing her musings over Colt's less than personal business had her wander into the wrong wing of the school. Apologizing to any passing student who'd listen, she backed from the hall through the exit of the double-doors.

_Just when I thought I'd gotten lucky, it turns out Colt had basketball practice after school, I got a ride home with his mother and brother- though not for nothing, because the both of them are really cool. And unlike Colt, easy to talk to. Once I entered my house I whipped out the list and highlighted things that were possible for me to get into so that I could have some time with Colt. Karate was out, though not completely. If I joined a class then I could at least talk about that with him._

_I could bone-up on basketball, and actually pay attention during pep-rallies. I love swimming, so there's always bringing up the swim team. And everyone's personal topic of favor food. I like to bake, and it's come to my minimal understanding that boys like food a great deal. I can whip something up and bring it over. That's what went through my head when Friday turned into Saturday and I found my finger pressing into the doorbell of the Douglas' home._

Putting on a bright smile she then holds up a tin of brownies to a young brunet who opened the door of the Douglas' home. The young boy gave her a look that would shivel her if he were older. She hates being scrutinized. But she can somewhat handle it when they're younger than she is.

Heaving a sigh he asked. "Who are you here for?"

"I'm sorry." Maybe she'd heard wrong.

"Who are you here for? Rocky or Colt?" He looked her up and down noting her kahki shorts and netted white shirt that revealed an olive green tank top underneath. "Going by the way you're dressed"

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Nissa looked herself over, having not been heard by the child who's still speaking to himself.

"I'd say you're here for Rocky."

"Umm, no. I'm actually here for your mother."

"My mom? Are you selling something?" He noticed the tin suddenly. He's never seen one outside of the holidays, so his curiosity was beyond peeked.

"No. I'm giving her a tin of brownies as a thank you for giving me a ride to and from school that day it rained."

"Aaww rad!" He swiped the tin from the girl's hands. "Thanks. Wanna come in and have one?" He turned away. "Mom's at work, but you can hang out here if you want. She'll be home in about a half hour if you wanna give 'em to her yourself."

Uncomfortable, to say the least, she nodded and followed the boy in. If no one is home but this kid, maybe his brother's will come back and her being there will look more natural than her just hanging around the home outside as though she just happened to be in the neighborhood.

"I'm Tum tum." Tum tum set the tin on the coffee table. "What's your name?"

"Nissa. It's nice to meet you, Tum tum." She held out her hand "Is that your ninja name?" drpping it back at her side once he'd shaken it.

"Yeah, my real name's Michael." Tum tum's currently at the television grabbing a control stick for the Nintendo 64. "This is cool; I've never had a girl over who wasn't just here to see one of my brothers." Giving her a cocked-eyed glance he asks. "Your kinda pretty... Are you sure you're not here for one of my brothers?"

"Absolutely positive." She nods taking a seat on the couch.

"Do you kart?" He asked handing her a controller.

"Kart?"

"Mario Kart?"

"Sure. I race up and down the halls at school. It shouldn't be any different in a video game." A chuckle escaped her mouth.

"I'm gonna pour us some milk. Crack those bad boys open while I'm gone."

"Okay." She couldn't help smiling. This whole family seems genuinely sweet it's just the right formula to produce an easy smile.

Opening the tin she grabbed a blondie for her a brownie for Tum tum, releazing she'd made the right decision when the boy came back with one plain milk and one chocolate, she takes her cup sipping from it before setting it down. Tum tum took two gulps then reached for the brownie, intoning surprised acknowledgement that they're individually wrapped.

"Did you make these yourself?" He figured to ask since it would be excessive if they came from a store just for her to wrap them.

"Yeah. I bake all the time. It's sort of a hobby of mine."

"I like to cook too, I'm not as good with baking though." Replied the male smiling around the bite of brownie he took after speaking.

"I could give you some pointers, I'm free any weekend." Her eyes scrunched closed as if she felt a bop on the head for being such a dork to tell the world she's not busy in any way shape or form.

"That's cool." Replied Tum tum attention already in game-mode, his face dropped in vacant wonder of it. "I like playing Luigi best."

"I'll take..." Looking over the selection of characters: mustached men, princesses, a giant reptile, a green dinosaur, and an ape and mushroom. It was hard to choose. "I'll take the mushroom. Toad." She added when seeing his name. He's an adorable little mushroom boy with a red vest and big bunchy shorts.

"Okay." Looking at her he says quickly before the race starts. "This is accelorator, and this is the break, and this is to shoot items."

"Shoot items?" Was her flabberghasted response.

"Yup. You'll see, it's the funnest part of the game." Looking over the cup races to choose from he selects Flower Cup then the race begins with Toad's Turnpike. Its a busy highway filled with cars driving along to get in the way of the racers. "The road is filled with colorful blocks, that's how you get items."

"Got it."

The game was a lot of fun. It was hard for Nissa to drive as well as Tum tum, but she managed to keep up if not in first place, fourth wasn't bad. And he told her he picked the skill level 50, that even a 3 year old could get first or second that way. But with the cars blocking her path it was kind of hard to keep it that way. Nissa busted out laughing when a lightning bolt shrank everyone and Tum tum ran them over one by one with his car that remained it's normal size. She was filled in that since it was his item he wasn't effected.

"Oooh Frappe Snowland." She seemed excited to see snow.

Tum tum shook his head that girls could be so weird, but he let it go when he felt his cheeks heating just from looking at her profile. She really is kinda cute. Much better than the girls at his school. He's not even sure they can be counted as girls yet, since he can still playfully hit them and not have them cry or go running for help.

"Aha!" She stood up in a cheer. "Look at that! I got first! I got first." She laughed from Tum tum laughing at her cheering. Maybe video games aren't as strange, and 'off-limits' as she'd once believed. This is actually pretty fun.

It was around the last race that Rocky and Colt came home with their mother following close behind.

"Check it out Rocky, it's your stalker." Colt whispered.

"What did you say?" Jessica asked her son.

Spinning around, he grinned sheepishly. "Oh... hey mom. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," She ushered them into the house.

"Hey mom." Greeted Tum tum with chocolate in his teeth.

"Tum tum," Hanging up her light jacket in the closet beside the door. Seeing they have a guest she greets the girl. "Hello Nissa, what brings you here?"

"I came to give you some brownies as a 'thank you' for yesterday. I baked them myself," she waved a hand to the tin on the table. "Tum tum told me that you'd be home soon, so we've been playing games while I waited for you."

"That's nice. Thank you."

Nodding, she stands from the seat. "I'd better be going now. It was nice seeing you all again." Turning to Tum tum she smiled. "This was fun, we should do it again some time." Making for the door, she spots that blonde girl Emily headed her way; the glare she'd received from the girl could peel paint. What was with her?

"Hey Emily," Rocky greets his best friend. "Wanna hang out at the park?" Looking to mother not waiting for an answer from Emily, he asked. "When's dinner?"

"Five thirty."

"Good we've got an hour and a half, come on." He hurried back out of the house.

Colt shook his head when seeing Emily side-eyeing Nissa before her annoyed expression did an about-face after hearing Rocky invite her to the park. Closing the front door from the whole scene, he walks over to the couch. "Scoot over." Grabbing the abandoned controller, he figured out who he was by looking at where the controller was plugged in. The screen divides top to bottom for player one on top and two on the bottom.

"I'll start it over. That girl got fourth place in the first race."

Colt chuckled. Spotting the brownies, he reached for one taking a bite once it's unwrapped. Stunned, he took another bite and another. "This is amazing. Can you believe it's melted white chocolate spread over this?"

"Lemme have some." Grabbing Colt by the wrist he moves the brownie over to him for a sample. "Wow. She's alright that Nissa girl." He nodded to his own words. "She said she'd teach me how to bake."

"That was nice of her."

Blushing, Tum tum grabbed for another treat failing to nab it because Jessica swiped the tin from the table, silently expressing that he could have dessert after dinner.

"I thought she might be here for you or Rocky, but she sure took off fast when you guys showed up. She hung out with me though."

Colt's brow quirked when detecting a bit of boast in his brother's words. Was he bragging to him about a girl? "Tum tum, she's _my_ age."

"And I'm thirteen... So?"

"So stop sounding like you wanna date her."

Embarrassed either at the idea of dating an older girl because his wrongly accusing brother put it in his head, or at the idea of being found out that he's sort of developed a crush in that short of time when usually he sees girls as parasites.

"Just shut up and race." He presses 'start'

_'Well that was embarrassing.'_ Nissa thought as she walked home. Seeing one of her two best friends she waved then continued on home like a dog with its tail between its legs. _'God, and what was it that he said... Stalker? I'm not a stalker... Am I?'_ Popping her fist into her palm. _'Change of plan. Avoidance time.'_

_Diary. Things are so complicated. I'll let you know when the track has stopped trying to derail me._

...

Author: Thanks for reading. I'll be working on this off and on, but the chapters are gonna be short. I noticed that when I did the first Girl. So this should be done sort of the same way I guess. I hope you enjoy it, thanks again.


	2. What's With Her?

_Playing video games with Tum tum, I had to wonder what that girl's angle was? There was just no way someone could be so grateful that they'd stop by with brownies to say 'thank you' for something as simple as a ride to and from school. Unless she's some new breed of human that's actually kind and considerate to others. Naah. Seems impossible. She's definitely out for something. And I'm nosy enough to wanna find out what that something is._

...

"So, that girl Nissa.." Tum tum started talking to Colt around the frothy toothbrush in his mouth. "Do you know her?"

"What do you mean?" Colt brushed his hair so the sweep of it is to the right, giving himself a once over glance, before he returned it left.

"What's her story?"

"Her _story_?" Colt chuckled. "Mom gave her a lift. She's in my health class. That's as far as I know about her, and it doesn't strike me as a story."

"I'm just wondering if you like her or anything."

The brush stilled in Colt's hand, and his brows furrowed. "Why would I like her? And why would it matter if I did?"

Tum tum shrugged then leaned over and spat the mint scented foam into the sink bowel, turning on the faucet he washes it down the drain.

"What?" Colt teased, the light in his eyes portrayed that he could have got on the boy for a while. "Her brownies were that good you wanna marry her or something?" Giving the back of his little brother's head a playful slap, he walked out of the bathroom laughing.

"Yeeeah right." Tum tum called out after him. Picking up the brush he ran it through his hair, inspecting how he looked before leaving the bathroom. "Hey Colt?"

"Hey Colt, hey Colt... What is it with you tonight? Suddenly I've got all the answers, go bother Rocky."

"Because _Rocky_ is out on a date with Emily- well," He corrects himself as he flops down on his bed, reaching for his stash of Mike and Ikes under the pillow. "_She_ thinks it's a date." Rolling over so that he's looking at the underside of the bunkbed, he drops a few gummy fruity candies into his mouth, chewing thoroughly before emphesizing the rest of the situation of their older brother. "Rocky, Benj, Carlotta, Allen, and Marisol all wanted to see Mortal Kombat Annihilation, and even though she hates fight movies, Emily tagged along after overhearing them at Benj's locker, deciding they wanna go."

Scoffing, Colt leans over his bed to look down at his brother. "And how do you know all that?"

Tum tum gave a shrug. "Rocky told me, when I asked him why he was changing his clothes."

"That, or you were eavesdropping again."

Colt's seen Tum tum spying on him and Rocky plenty of times. They could be on the phone, chatting somewhere close to the house, or even talking to each other in the bedroom and Tum tum will perk an ear to it. Little brothers can really be pests.

"I really wasn't this time."

Getting out of bed, the younger boy walks over to the dark blue beanbag chair placed in the corner of the room and drags it over to the television. He wanted to lie around eating snacks until bed, but he figured video games would be much more fun.

"Come on, Colt" He set up the Nintendo 64. "Play with me, it's the weekend." Plugging in the second controller, he waves it in his brother's general direction. "No one to tell us it's a schooool niiiight."

Colt huffed out a laugh. As if he needed persuation to play video games. He is a living breathing teenager afterall, he's been gaming since Sega, nothing could hold him back. Hoping down from his bed, and after a quick bounce off the mini-trampoline, he sat down on floor beside his little brother; leaning one arm onto the beanbag for comfort.

The pair zombied out over a game of Tetris Champion, laughing at the little man, who they're supposed to help to the bottum of the screen by clearing the tetris pieces from around him, whenever he drops to a lower level because he let out a comical "Ooch!"

An hour had passed before Rocky showed up; and he walked about the room going through the night routine of changing from his street clothes into his pajamas after a shower, brushing his teeth and hair. He watched his brothers play for a moment, before getting on the can-phone with Emily.

"Wasn't it cool the way there were so many Reptiles?" Rocky began the conversation; he's still buzzed over how cool the movie had been. He loves that sort of thing. "I wonder if they've got plans for why they killed Johnny Cage, the guy's a main character and they... Aaand you don't really care about this, do you?" He laughed hearing Emily's response.

Now Colt and Tum tum are getting interested in this, and pause the game to eavesdrop. They often listen to Rocky, but he's never usually saying anything, most of the time it's all Emily's end and he's just adding his two cents in.

"Then why'd you go?" Rocky asked, not noticing that he's being spied on, because the games' music continued to play even with the game on pause. Listening to the girl's response, he shook his head. "But we see each other all the time, you can't seriously mean that."

Colt and Tum tum glance knowingly at each other. Emily's could have only said one thing: I want to spend time together alone. But the question is, was she that bold to admit to wanting to be alone with Rocky, or would she dance around it, as he dances around the fact that he doesn't have romantic feelings for her.

"Alright, alright... I understand. We can see a movie together, anything you want- just as long as it's not a chick-flick."

Colt and Tum tum snicker behind their hand. How can Rocky be so naive?! Colt would never fall for such pityful female tactics. He's got girls figured out. He's pretty sure that all of them are manipulators and liars. That reminded him...

"Hey Rocky," He calls to his brother, who's capping the can-phone to cut communications with Emily. "Can you believe this kid..."

"Shut up, doof!" Tum tum shoves Colt from his lean on the beanbag. "It's not true!"

"What's not true?" Rocky asked though he seemed somewhat disinterested, as he's reaching for a comic to read since the game system is in use.

"He thinks he's got a shot with that Nissa girl."

Rocky's brows rose in surprise, and his jaw dropped enough hit his lap. "Are you serious?" He snickered when seeing Tum tum's turning read. "Tum tum, Nissa's gotta be fifteen years old... You can't date her."

"Says who?" The boy shrugged. "And any way, I never said I wanted to date her... It's just cool that a girl hung out with me and didn't just come over for one of you clowns. I thought if one of you were dating her then I could hang out with her again."

"Don't say that," Colt laughed. "It sounds like you're shopping for a babysitter."

Rocky didn't wanna tease his little brother, but what Colt said was pretty funny. And it's funny seeing his little brother interested in girls, it's almost kind of sweet. Even if he doesn't have a chance with her.

"Would you shut up?!" Tum tum whined. "Rocky, make him shut up." He stood from the beanbag and chased Colt about the room.

"You can't control him, Tum. Believe me, I've tried whenever he would sing those idiotic songs about Emily and me."

As if reminded of mockery through song, Colt bounced on the trampoline and up onto his bed. Then he began to sing from his perch, when Tum tum began to bop him repeatedly with his pillow. "Tum tum wants Nissa to sit in his tree, and up there she's baby-sitting." He laughed hysterically when the pillow bashed him in the face. "First comes games, then comes stories, next comes Nissa telling him she's sorry." Rocky's laughter only egged him on. "That's not all, that's not all, he'll ask her out 'til the artic thaws."

Tum tum stopped his pummeling, deciding just to growl at his brother. "Spaz." Was his only line of defense. Retiring to his bed with his candy, he blushes fiercely hoping that no one saw.

Noticing the silence, Colt shook his head. "Don't be mad, Tum. And if you actually do like Nissa it's cute at your age." Leaning over the bed, he looks down at his little brother receiving the stink-eye. "And if you bag her, you get bragging rights over your friends."

"Colt," Rocky felt it was time to step in. "it was fun for a minute, but give it a rest." Getting off his bed, he turned off the video game console then the bedroom lights.

"I think she likes one of us,"

"And by 'one of us' you're referring to yourself, right?" Rocky climbed back into bed.

"I'm six to four, Rock'."

Rolling his eyes the older male muttered to himself. "Why are you keeping score with something like that?" A little louder he says. "It's immature."

"Immature, but true." Colt laid back on his pillow, arms behind his head he stared up at the ceiling. "I'll be gentle and sweet, though, when I turn her down. She's a nice kid but, more Rocky's type."

The last thing Rocky wanted was to fan the fire of a one-man conversation, but he heard himself mutter into the moonlit darkness. "I don't have a type."

"Sure you do, you like sweet girls- like Nissa." He turned his head in Rocky's general direction. "You like girls who won't treat you like crud when they break up with you."

"Are you saying girls treat you like crud when they finally decide to escape your relationship?" Asked Rocky smugly.

"Very funny." Colt would have thrown something, but he doesn't have the willpower. "Nobody has a chance to 'escape me', I leave first."

"If you say so." Replied the tired blond. Glancing at the digital clock, he reads to himself that it's 10:47 pm. Closing his eyes, he thinks about Nissa. "She is pretty cute, though. If she's interested in me, I'd go out with her."

Colt found something amusing with that and decided to share. "At this point you'd date a Muppet to avoid Emily, huh, Rock'?"

"It's not like that... Emily's just not ready to accept that she and I will only be friends." Eyes open, he looks out the parted blinds into the dark sky. "We've known each other since we were three, so... I don't know, I think maybe she's just lost her confidence to look at other guys."

"Why not just explain it to her that way, I'm sure she'd get it" he interrupts himself when hearing a wrapper crumpling. "Tum tum, didn't you brush your teeth? What's with all the late night snacking?"

"That's what mouth wash is for, I ate all those gummies and now I want a honey bun." Replied the youngest of the three brothers.

Colt shook his head in disbelief. He likes sugar maybe once out of the week, preferring savory tastes over sweet.

"I can't tell Emily that, it'd be rude." Rocky says in a monotone.

"So what if it's rude?" Colt replied. "If she's your friend she should take it well. Anyway, she's being rude to you by constantly putting pressure on you for dates and a relationship."

Rocky couldn't disagree. But he won't be rude to Emily. He just can't. Tilting his head back as though the angle will help him see his little brother, he asked. "Tum tum, don't listen to Colt in the matter. It's fine to have a crush on Nissa, but don't go getting any ideas that you can date her. Dad'll flip out, and if not dad than mom."

"Believe me, I don't have a crush on Nissa." Tum tum said into the darkness of his bunk. And it's lucky that it's dark, so no one can see his red cheeks.

x x x

"This is all you could find out about her?" Colt asked his friend James, who'd just handed him a piece of paper with Nissa Tori's stats written on them. "She likes reading, baking, and cats. Only child. Speaks intermidiate French. What a catch." He hands the paper back.

Nodding that he understands Colt's disinterest, he defended his investigative skills. "Hey, I dug deep. I even went out for superficial information of dislikes and petty behavior, and nobody had anything about her that was displeasing in any way. I think she's seriously just a nice girl."

Shaking his head, Colt commented. "Weird."

The weekend had gone by without anyone in the Douglas home seeing the girl. Colt honestly waited around at home instead of going out with his friends to play basketball. And when he did leave the house he found himself distracted to the point of being unable to concentrate on playing. Waiting around for this girl to show up ruined his entire weekend.

He finally called his friend James, information station at school, and asked him to look in about her. And now they're sitting in the library during break reading over the gathered information, or what little there is of it.

"I think it's trendy among girls this year, being nice. I'll tell you one thing," James linked his fingers together and leaned over a bit, his longish dirty blond hair swayed forward just above his shoulders, and he locked eyes with Colt. "She's cute. Even if she's a geek. I saw her in gym class before the great divider separated the room from girls and boys."

"I didn't really get a look at her, it was dark in the car and when she left my house, she fled so quickly I couldn't look at her then either."

"Why'd she come over?" His voice hitched a bit like he was still going through puberty.

Colt shrugged. "She brought thank you brownies for my mom for giving her a ride to school when it rained."

"Why do you care anyway?" James asked. "You're that eager to add to your body count by giving her the brush-off?"

"No... Not really. I just don't wanna see a good girl get hurt by sniffing around me and expecting something out of it." Drumming his thumbs on the table, he said in a quiet sincere tone. "It's happened before, and I'm not strong enough to be a part of it happening again."

"That's actually kind of sweet." James grinned sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Waving him off, Colt got up from the chair. Gathering his bag to return to class, he grabbed his friend's arm when a though occured to him. "James, your sister might be able to help me."

"Help you how?" He followed after Colt, he had no intention of going directly to class after the fourth period break, this patsy needs a bathroom break. "My sister doesn't know this chick."

"But she could, tell her to befriend her, ask her stuff. Just be friendly... Your twins, don't you have some sort of 'do as I say' bond?"

"I don't know where you get your information about twins, but I've never been privy to this rule."

"Then what good are you?"

"Plenty. I got you this much, didn't I?" He waves the sheet of paper in the air.

Just as the pair reached the door it pulled open and a teacher walked in followed by his class. And in that class is Nissa. Colt and James froze in place and just stared as the girl all but snubbed him outright when walking past and ignoring Colt's wave by readjusting her bookbag as if she needed something from it.

James grinned from ear to ear once the reading class was out of ear shot, and patting his friend on the shoulder he laughed good-naturedly. "I think the artic is missing a cold front, because I'm pretty sure that was an icy smack in the face."

"She was nice before."

"Are you sure she wasn't just sincerely grateful for not getting drenched? Maybe it's _you_ who's got a crush like a stalker." The bell rang, and James looked up as though he could see the silver alarm rattling away. "I'll see you after school, lover boy?"

Colt could only look after the girl, who's cruising a bookshelf for something to read for class. There was just no way. _'I'm not interested in her... I'm just curious... That's all.'_

_So maybe I jumped the gun on this one, and she really was innocent of her intentions and gestures. Which is why I found myself drawn to her. Is that weird? To be into somebody because they don't want anything to do with you? I mean, I went a week of school and she didn't so much as glance at me. Although, there was a moment in class that gave me another mixed signal._

"Pick a partner," Mrs. Sheldon began. "we're doing a project of good health. You are to take pictures of people you see or even yourself showing off good health. And nothing derogatory, please. And you know who I'm talking to, Bryan."

Everyone looked at the red head with snickers. They remember the last time they were asked to do a project in health class, and Bryan photo copied a picture of his butt, saying he was doing the digestive system. The assignment was to show off functions of the human body. He chose taking a crap as his theme.

Nissa looked over her shoulder locking eyes with Colt. He was sure of it anyway, but when she got up to ask him to be her partner, she actually cruised on by to ask the girl sitting behind him. He couldn't believe it! What was wrong with her?! Does he offend? He checked himself, he was fine. So then what?

_'Maybe she can smell my intentions? It's like how I can tell when a girl wants to go out with me- except maybe for this one time. But... if she's not into me, maybe she's into Rocky? Ha. Guess it's six to five now.'_ He shook his head in thoughtful defeat. _'Well, as a good brother, it's my job to help him hook-up. He could really find the one in this strange girl.'_

"I'm sorry, I've already got a partner."

"Oh, really." Nissa looked about the room seeing that everyone else was practically already paired off. "Shoot." She muttered.

Clearing his throat, Colt spoke up. "I don't have a partner yet."

"Oh you don't?" She muttered as if she hadn't wanted him to speak to her, then she looked down at the seated male, who flashed her his signature smile that more often than not makes a girl swoon. "What about Monroe?" She went to cross the room but Colt grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I don't bite." Cocking his head in gesture for her to move her desk, he asked. "Be my partner."

Taking a breath, she then nods when letting it out through a quick blow. "Alright. Let's get an A partner." She smiled at him.

Colt was disarmed by that friendly smile. James was right, the girl really is pretty. _'What am I saying. She's not interested in me, she likes Rocky- possibly. It'd be wrong to try to steal her attention away... Right?'_

_But all of me knew, that in order not to loose to Rocky, it was game on in trying to win over this girl._

...

Commentary: Told ya it would take time to update this, but here it is. Sorry in advance for mistakes and I'm sure there's tons but like my others I'll read it over and fix it when I can. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing if you choose to. It means a lot.

And to the guest who said "update" in "The House in the Woods" that was to be continued hon', but ok. I'll work on that, why not right? If I can, I can. See you all then and there if anyone reading this is reading that. Barnicles, I'll have to look it over though because I've forgotten what I wrote.


	3. My Heart's Going

_Diary!_

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Oh wait, one more time... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! It happened, it happened! We're assignment partners out of claaaass!_

...

It's Saturday morning, 10:48 am.

"Gotta look cute, girl." Fist balled and pumped in resolve, Nissa straightened the hem of her khaki colored cargo shorts before smoothing a hand down her white tee shirt with a Mickey Mouse that's drinking lemonade printed on it. "Sports ready." She declared.

Nissa shouted a good bye to her mother then darted from the house. She debated walking then realized that biking was the better option since they are supposed to be taking fitness pictures. Although, walking is a sport too. This project completely ruined Nissa's sleep; she was awake all night worrying that things would become awkward between her and Colt, as she's never been focally placed in the company of someone she's interested in to the point of actually wanting to date them, then there's the fact that she thought things would go so well between then that he'd actually ask her at, and she'd die on the spot that day, and of course there was the old complete silence situation. Where he and she would sit together not knowing what to say, to a degree that Colt would suggest they work in separate then put what they've got together on posterboard and leave it at that. Yikes.

"Stop working yourself up, Niss', it's not going to be like that." With an affirmed nod, she swallows back her nerves then focuses on the music in her ears playing from her diskman.

Aqua's 'Happy Boys and Girls' always picked up her mood. She even sang a little as she's pedaling down San Marino dr. towards the Douglas home on Fedora st. She barked playfully at a dog that barked at her to announce there was a stranger in the neighborhood. Seeing that the weather has gifted them with random rain showers, it's really nice to see the sun out right now. The clouds are drifting thickly through the sky but they're as white as can be, so there's no chance of rain; but the clouds aren't needed to staunch the warmth of the sun, they're merely out to keep you from being blinded, as even the temperature is a comfortable 75 degrees.

It wasn't long before the Douglas home came into view, and as she hopped from her bike she sees Rocky exiting the garage with his bike.

"Hey, Nissa." He greeted her cheerfully, walking his bike to the street as she rode up.

"Hi. Where are you headed?" She asked kindly. "To take sports photos as well?"

"Naah," Climbing onto the bike, he leaves his legs parted to avoid losing his balance and falling. "We did that last year, I'm gonna go play basket ball with some friends."

"Oh, right. I forget you're older than me."

"Atleast by a year." Rocky shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Colt's up and fed, you can go right in." He says over his shoulder.

"Okay," she waved. "Thanks. and maybe we'll see you over there!"

Rocky waved over his shoulder as he pedaled up the street to the basket ball court near the park. Watching until she could no longer see the older male, she walked over to the front door, finger out to ring the bell.

"Just walk inside, as if." She muttered to her confidence that said to do as Rocky told, and just go inside the Douglas home.

Tum tum either had foresight or he'd seen her through the front window, because she couldn't ring the bell before the door opened for her. The young boy presented Nissa with a huge grin, stepping aside to let her in, the grin never wavered.

"I didn't know you were coming over, Nissa." He says trying to remain in her view, as he backed from her approach into the house and over to the sofa. "Would you like a snack?"

"Umm, no thank you."

"How come you came over? To teach me baking?" He beamed with hope.

"I came over to work on a project for school with Colt."

Joy sagged, he flopped down on the couch that they just reached. "He'll be down in a minute." Bored of this day, and annoyed with his brother for galvanizing his crushes existence, he starts changing the channel to CBS so he can watch the remainder of _Let's Make a Deal_. That show will definitely pick his mood up.

"Cooool! Nissa's heeerrre!" Looking to Nissa, who's taking a seat on the couch beside him, he blushed before saying. "He'll be right down."

Nodding, she watched a little singing session between the hosts before Colt bounded down the stairs. Looking up, he sees the girl and smiles charmingly as a greeting. His path went over to his backpack residing on a hook beside the front door, from it he retrieves a notebook and pen.

"Let's work in my dad's office, it'll be quieter in there." He stuck his tongue out at his little brother, who sneered in response.

The two cross the living room to the office just a hair away from the stairs. Colt closed the door with a sound thud, before taking a seat at the head of the desk. Nissa looked around the grabbed an armchair, asked to slide it up to the desk, then joined Colt once the seat was properly positioned.

"Okay. We'll have to do a poster board storyboard, right?" She asked while writing 'Ideas' on the sheet of notebook paper. Looking up to see if Colt would start rattling off ideas first, she's embarrassed when his gaze met her, and she dropped her eyes quickly back to the paper. _'Is he insane looking at me like that?!'_ She wondered nervously. Hr heart is pounding beyond her flesh, making her have to mentally school her breathing from becoming labored. She didn't even realize how quiet the room was until he spoke.

"Did you bring a camera?" He asked smiling almost mischievously about something.

"Right here." She showed the item dangling from her wrist by a strap.

"Good."

_'He sounds even cuter in a padded room.'_ She let herself get distracted for a moment. "I thought we should start with biking , one of us can pose for the photo, we'll make our way to the park and do some workout posses. I do tap, so we can get a picture of me doing that, maybe?"

"Yeah, and I can do some ninja posses." He writes this on the line on the page.

_'Ninja... posses... And I can watch...'_ Nissa's wide eyes widened a bit more, and she found herself standing from the chair. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"There's one downstairs, Tum'll point it out." He pointed his pen in the general direction of the room's exit.

"Thanks." Exiting the room in a hurry, Nissa located the bathroom without assistance, firmly closing the door after herself before she took up a steady position at the sink with a hand on either side to give her balance._'That was close, almost blew my cover. Colt can't know that I like him or any interest in me that he may have will be over.'_ And yet she can hear another little voice saying. _'But Nissa, maybe he's just waiting to see if you like him before he asks you out.'_ But was it possible? Naah, highly impossible.

Adjusting her red frames, she spins herself in the direction of the door, then like a soldier marched herself back into the office. Tum tum is shouting at the television when the green contestant bid a dollar over the yellow contestant on _The Price is Right_. It made her smile. Her mother does the same thing.

"You good?" Colt asked when she returned.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah... I had to check my eye, I thought there might have been a speck in it."

Colt didn't care why she'd gone to the bathroom. He's not deluded enough to believe that the female species doesn't use the facilities like guys do. But, if she wants to claim speck, she can claim speck.

"I've written out some pretty good stuff, all we need to do now is take the pictures." Popping up, Colt says like a pro-wrestler. "Are you sure you've got what it takes to tussle with the young wild spirit of a horse?"

Chuckling, she furrows her brows, trying to sound intimidating. "Um, yeah."

"Well let's go." He waved her along with his departure.

"Wait!" Tum tum stood from the couch in a hurry when seeing the pair making for the door. "Where you guys goin'?"

"To the park." Colt rolled his eyes. Tum tum can't seriously want to go with them... Can he? "We're not hanging out, we're doing school work. So..." He threw a hand up in a shrug.

"But I can help you." Piped the younger male. "And, you don't even have your ninja gi."

"That's right, I need to go ge-..." Brows furrowed in confusion before he cast his brother a peeved expression, Colt asked. "How do you know I need my gi? Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Of course not." He moved to the stairs then started up them. "I'll be right back, Nissa can get some great action shots of us."

"Tum tum.." Colt gave a fed-up sigh as the self-invited male was already gone.

"He's right, imagine how cool the shots will look if you and Tum tum were in a match."

"Maybe."

Tum tum came hurrying down the stairs, backpack on carrying their needed clothes and a couple weapons, the nunchackle, something that can be used moderately safely. "Let's roll out."

The trio mounted their bikes and sped off towards Sunset park. Colt told Tum tum and his project partner to go on ahead of him, and he removed his hands from the handles to take movement shots of the pair riding their bikes from the side. Nissa smiled sweetly at the camera. Tum tum made a face grotesque face. The 3 chuckling youths made it to the park in record time, if there's a high demand to get to the place that is.

The brothers wrapped their Gis over their shirts, they also slipped their ninja pants over their shorts.

"Let's do one of our training warm-ups; Nissa, you just take our picture."

Giving Colt a thumbs up, she then stared through the lense to get them into frame. A shot of her muses once they got into battle stance made the grade as shot number one. And it only got better from there. Tum tum started the brawl with a sweep to his brother's feet; Colt easily avoided it leaping over the attack that brushed under his feet first the left then the right as Tum tum's hips rolled. Colt looked like he was using a man-made _Skip-it_. Tum tum's attack doesn't lose it's momentum, flipping himself to a seated position, he shoved his left foot out landing a kick to his brother's gut. Colt staggered backwards, but does a back flip when he can't get his footing; Tum tum rolled over into a stand.

"Oh my god, you guys are amazing!" Cheered the photographer still snapping away.

"Want me to do some cool hand-stands?" Tum tum asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." Kneeling, Nissa awaits taking the shot while Tum tum got into position.

Watching his brother, Colt does the same.

Nissa felt her pulse race when Colt's stomach showed where his shirts lifted up and fell just over the belt. Colt's got such a taut stomach. _'To die for!'_ But she held her expression, remaining nonchalant to the show of flesh.

After a few more fight moves with the nunchucks, Colt approached the girl taking the camera. "You can do anything sporty."

"I used to do ballet, I don't practice anymore, but I know the forms."

"Whenever you're ready." Colt returned the camera before his vision.

Feeling suddenly more shy than normal over the scrutiny of her crush through a camera's lense, Nissa decided to pretend she's speaking to the less intimidating Tum tum. "The first pose I'll do is an Arabesque."

Her weight shifted forward with her left hand extended as though to take someone, taller than hers, hand then her right leg elevated as high as it could go, which was impressively high considering she hadn't even stretched with the brothers before they'd done their fight demonstration. She then went in to all the positions of ballet, from hands over her head, to a foot out with and without hands over her head. She grabbed her heel at one point and lifted that leg right up in air, holding it expertly.

At one point she felt embarrassed because Colt suddenly lowered the camera and began to fiddle with it as though it ran out of film. Figuring she'd made him uncomfortable, she blurts out to dispel the situation.

"We should do cartwheels some shots with us playing a sport. The guys over there are playing basket ball, we should ask if we can get a shot or two then head home- your's or mine- because I thought maybe cooking could be incorporated in the shoot. I mean, it's not psychically psychical, but mental health is a workout too."

"Food sounds like a good plan to me." Tum tum piped up. "Let's take those other shots quickly and get on to eating!" He dashed away towards the basket ball court.

Snickering, Colt stood beside Nissa and says. "If anyone called him chocolate bar stomach they wouldn't be talking about 'pip' abs."

Laughing, Nissa shook her head. "He's sweet. And I'm happy to cook with him or bake, he asked if I could come over to teach him some times."

"Be careful what you agree to, you'll never see the end of the little twirp." Sliding an arm around her shoulders; he misses when she balled her hand into a fist so that her nails are digging into her palm. It worked quickly to distract her from dawning a very pleased but awkward smile.

The basket ball photos were going to come out great. Rocky helped out by doing a few dunk shot poses for them. And after taking a break for drinks at the convenience store just up the street from the park, the trio returned to the Douglas home and got ready to bake.

"I'll need Tum tum to look after softening the sweet potato, and Colt you can measure the flour while I get a picture.

"You want _me_ to cook? I'm barely allowed in the kitchen to eat food, much less make it." Though he takes the measuring cup from her, dipping it into the bleach white four. "How many?"

"Four." Replied the baker. "And wrap the potato in foil, please." She took a picture of Tum tum then Colt when he was on his third scoop, and using his finger to make the top even.

They're making a simple sweet potato rolls recipe, and there's something that everyone can do to take part in making it. And while they wait for the dough to rise, they can do a few more sporty things for their project. Climbing trees, raking grass clippings- that one had to simply be posed for since there were no actual clippings left around the yard. They took shots of them in a running position, and a couple of them pounding the dough into submission.

By the late afternoon, the trio were joined by Rocky for a lunch of slider-style sandwiches made on sweet potato rolls from savory to jelly, or butter, plain. There were a few left aside for Sam and Jessica Douglas, but the majority of them were eaten by four very hungry teens.

Nissa said her good byes to the Douglas males, and Rocky kindly walked her home. It was such a perfect day that Nissa didn't thin anything in this world could possibly ruin it. But she didn't know about Jesslyn Heeman coming along.

...

Commentary: Gasp, they're shorter chapters than I could have known. But I hope you're enjoying them, and thank you for reading. And sorry it's taking a while to update, but I'm doing many stories here and there, while seeking a publisher, and woo the chaos! Have a good weekday ^_^


	4. A Nice Guy

_I'm embarrassed to admit that when I got down to making a least of comparison with myself and Rocky, my pros mostly consisted of psychical attributes, and my cons my personal attributes. Man. How did I let myself get so far away on me?_

_Frankly, I blame Rocky. My need to compete with him got a little out of hand, and now all I can do is rely on body-count when thinking about myself as a good person. I've gotten more "yes" then I've gotten "no" and braver girls ask me out themselves. So, dating-wise, I'm doing much better than he is. Then I recall that none of those people lasted longer than one time and I see the difference._

_But I can change. There's always time to change- well, unless you're on your death bed, but I'm not on my death bed, so away I go._

Monday morning Colt was up at 6 o'clock, down in the kitchen, making breakfast. So what if he's never helped cook a meal when at home or at grampa's. It didn't mean he doesn't know how.

"Ow, ow, ow," he muttered while flipping bacon over in the pan. That popping grease can really fly, no matter how quickly he moved his hand away he couldn't seem outrun it. _'Now mom usually moves the pan off the heat once she turns it...'_

Looking over the stovetop he rolled his eyes with exasperation. All four coils were taken up. Spinning on his heels he searched for where the ovenmits, finding them hooked onto the wall where a metal tea kettle shaped holder was. Removing the thickest one, he set it down on the counter then put the pan on top of it. Colt let out a frustrated groan when the pan popped off one last hiss at him, landing a piping spot of grease on his arm.

Glad he was done with the bacon, Colt tended to the pancakes, it's been about ten minutes they should be ready to flip over by now.

_'The top's still gooey,'_ leaning a hand on the counter, he grabbed the spatula and slid it under one of four cakes on the pan, lifting it to see how done it was. _'I should turn it up, these aren't cooking fast enough.'_ Spinning the temperature knob from four to six, he gave a pleased smile at the sound of cooking pancakes. _'What's next?'_

Tum tum was the first to smell the delicious scent of food drifting throughout the house. It was a Folger's commercial for him. The best part of waking up, was someone else made breakfast luck. Scratching his cheek, he opened his mouth for a big yawn.

_'I hope mom made her chocolate and peanut butter chip muffins again.'_ Pulling open the door to their bedroom, he walked down the hall to the stairs.

He paused when seeing the door to the master bedroom was closed, and wondered if maybe their dad was still asleep because he had the day off. But if he did, he would have said so. Their dad loves spending time with them whenever he doesn't have work, so what's the gag? Figuring it was a late day, he continued down the stairs, ready to assist with breakfast of the taste-testing variety.

"Hey mo... Colt?" he all but staggered the rest of the way into the kitchen. "What are you doing? You don't cook." He took a seat at the island counter.

"I was awake and thought it'd be nice, y'know... give mom a break."

Tum tum looked horrified, his eyes went from pan to pan as he wondered what was being prepared? And how much of it was actually edible? And Colt's grinning at him like a proud child who just figured out that food doesn't magically appear, but is cooked. That if he tried, he could do it too.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked his older brother.

Rolling his eyes, he flipped a semi-blackened pancake. "Of course I'm alright, dum dum, I just feel like being nice."

"Hey guys," Rocky greeted as he walked into the kitchen. Looking from Colt to Tum tum, he asked. "Where's mom?" Walking over to the counter he swiped a strip of bacon from the pan. Muttering "ow" between blowing it off, Rocky took a seat at the table.

"_Mom_" Colt explained, "is still in bed with dad. I'm making breakfast."

Rocky gave Colt points for the chipper disposition about his decision, but there was no way he wasn't working some angle for something. Or very well trying to poison them all- accidently, of course. Either way, Rocky doubted his brother would succeed with either plan.

Tum tum tapped Rocky's shoulder when Colt turned to the stove to tend to the sizzling potatoes, and he mouthed. "Cereal?"

Smiling, Rocky shook his head. It would be rude to brush-off Colt's efforts to cook. He must have had a better time helping Nissa bake bread than any of them had figured. Colt never cooked. Not without being asked to help, and even then he only sets the table, or drops food onto plates or into serving bowls.

"You should have put the bacon onto a napkin so they'd stop cooking," Rocky made it sound like a suggestion rather than a correction.

"Yeah, next time." Replied Colt plating pancakes. "Come and get 'em," chuckling he added, "cuz pancakes are like rice, the minute it's off the pan it's room-temp to cold."

Tum tum found it both funny and true as he exited the table for a plate. "Umm.." He could only look at the dark circles covering the plate.

Seeing the expression on his little brother's face, Colt gave a shrug. "I know, they're a bit thirsty, but that just means they'll hold a lot of syrup." A plate was held out to Rocky.

"...Thanks." He said carefully. Returning to the table, he grabbed the syryp and dressed the dry pancakes as heavily in the sticky moisture as he could without using the entire bottle.

"These are pretty good, Colt." Tum tum proclaimed with a forkful of burnt, yet pillowy, pancakes in his mouth.

"I do it out of love." He grinned.

Before Rocky could ask his brother if he were on something their parents walked into the kitchen, all smiles and good mornings.

"I made a spread," Colt explained his menu while turning off the stovetops. He took his plate over to the table to have his breakfast. A chef's reward is getting to eat his creations- he assumed.

Sam and Jessica looked like they'd rather spring for Krispie Kreme donuts, but they loaded their plates with each item of food present then sat down. The table had never been so quiet, mostly do to the diners wondering what had gotten into Colt? A half hour later the boys were on their way out the door to school, and Sam on his way to the office. And Jessica looked around the kitchen at the leftover mess. A mother's work was never done when her kids showed their love.

x x x

"Spill it." Rocky said to Colt when he arrived at his locker. "What was with the butler routine at home?"

"_Nothing_," Colt defended his intentions, "I just wanted to do something nice." Spotting Nissa over his brother's shoulder he patted Rocky on head meaning to pat him on the shoulder, but his vacant gaze missed the mark. "Probably gonna happen a lot more, spread the word, later."

Watching Colt parade off, Rocky wondered, again, what's gotten into him? _'Must be a full moon... Or maybe..?'_

Seeing Colt's goal, he knew it could easily be a girl thing. But then again, Colt called Nissa a stalker, and he'd never have interest in a sweet and shy bookworm such as Nissa Tori. Yeah, it's a full moon.

"Nissa," Colt waved a hand as he approached, "sit with me at lunch today."

Colt had no idea what went through her head right then, he just knew he liked that it seemed to fluster her. The nice thing is working.

"O-okay." She croaked out.

"Great." He leaned casually against the locker beside hers and watched as she changed books for the next class. "I just thought we could go over the notes we took on the project, since I'm reading it and everything."

That seemed to calm whatever nerves she had about sitting with him. "Okay."

_'Gonna need a little more feedback then 'okay'.'_ He thought. "My parents really liked the rolls toy made, they said it was the best they ever tasted. It's actually the first time they had ever tasted them, so,"

"I can come by and make anything they like, when I'm giving your adorable brother baking lessons."

Becoming defensive, Colt inquired. "Who? Rocky?"

"Tum tum." She corrected.

He was waiting for her to say "why would I call Rocky adorable", but the words never came. An awkward silence fell between them dispelled by the bell ringing for students to exit the hall and get to class. Colt told her not to forget about lunch before they parted ways. He watched her heading for class and noticed that she paused at a poster to read it before going into Science.

"Hm?" Walking down the hall, Colt looked over the poster. It was for a dance on Friday. Girls ask boys. It was perfect! She'd ask Colt for sure. Shy girls tend to be like that, meaning they'll ask a guy whom they're comfortable with to go to events with them. And Nissa knows Colt; and as far as he knows the dance is only for their grade which meant no Rocky, and then there's the fact that he's never seen Nissa with any other guys which made him a synch in the situation. At least, that was how it was supposed to go.

But when Colt turned to go to class he was startled to find a beaming blonde girl standing behind him. He was either losing his touch as a ninja who was aware of his environment or he wasn't wrong when he said thinking about girls could distract a ninja's concentration. And it had, because he all but yelped from start.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, the girl smiled with pursed lips. It was kind of a spectical because it shouldn't even be possible to smile like that. Colt tried to side step the girl but her hand landed on his arm to stop him.

"Hi," she began "I'm Jesslyn."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Again he tried to move and again he was detained. "Can I help you?" He asked curiously.

"As a matter-of-fact, it's about the dance,"

"The dance?" Okay. So his coy act was hugely out of practice, but he really doesn't want to say yes to the unasked question. "What umm, what about it?"

"Will you go with me?" she asked like any professional confident female.

This Jesslyn was a looker too, when she wasn't puckering a smile at him: shiny long blonde hair, full pink lips, ice blue eyes that make her lashes look even more blonde than they already were, her height is right to his chin which is great for slow dances, and let's face it... She's got a nicely filled set of cups, and pretty curves.

_'Where was she before I started noticing Nissa?'_ Wondered the dilemed teen. "I..."

"Because you'll go with me, right? The posters only just started going up, so no one could have asked you yet."

"Nope. You're the first."

"Great! I'll see you then. Bye," she waved as she departed.

"Well, this sucks." The bell rang again declaring anyone left in the hall now would be marked down as late. It would seem things that suck has just gained a new contender, as Colt hurried to class.

_I know I should have said 'no', but maybe there was something about this situation that I could use to my advantage. Say I'm at the dance with Jesslyn, and suddenly Nissa's there, standing against the wall, heartbroken that no one had asked her but she showed up anyway... Then I'd ask her to dance, she'd say yes and the rest would be history. I am so good at this..._

It would seem Jesslyn liked Colt a little more than he would have thought, because she joined him and Nissa and his friends at lunch. And she talked the whole time, even though Colt shot her looks telling her she had lost her mind. She talked about the dress she'd wear, she talked about her own lunch- packed by her, so it was loaded with healthy treats and he could have one if he wanted.

Jesslyn, though seeing that the two of them are working together on an assignment, cut her eyes at Nissa something bad. When she asked who the girl was, Colt said vacantly that they were partners on an assignment in Health class, and that they were finishing, and if she would please zip her lip and let them.

"Doing homework at the lunch table? Boy," she stuffed a carrot stick into her turkey sandwich, "and I thought I got a lot of homework, at least I can finish mine." It dawned on her that Colt said they were partners, so she was suddenly inclined to ask. "What kept you from doing your assignment, exactly?"

With a burdoned sigh, Colt explained. "Jess, we're done with the assignment. Since I'm reading it out loud I wanna make sure it sounds like me, okaaay?" He didn't mean to come off as snark but she was really plucking his nerves.

"I was just wondering, you have to agree that guys and girls tend to be the worst partners because they never get anything done."

Nissa seemed to have had enough, because she stood from the bench very suddenly. "I think you can finish up here, I'll see you at class."

"Yeah." Colt watched her head to her usual table with her usual friends, who were quick to start talking. Undoubtedly asking what the sudden change of seats was about. "Jess, maybe you should go back to your seat too."

"It's a cafeteria, there are no assigned seats." She was hardly offended.

Colt doubted anything could get in to this girl. she seemed pretty out of it. _'Are these the kinds of girls I attrack?'_ He wondered. Though the list was long, he was sure he's dated more stimulating people. _'Jo! I went out with Jo for an entire month, and she wasn't all puffed and fluffy or rough and edgy. She was just a girl.'_ Feeling better about his dilema, he put the finishing touches on the report of the fitness assignment then stuffed the papers into a folder.

"I'm so grateful for this dance coming up,"

Confused, Colt asked. "Why?"

"Well, it gave me an excuse to talk to you. I always thought you were kind of cold and aloof, but you're actually really sweet." Taking his hand into her she placed a kiss on the back of it. "I just know we're gonna make a great couple, one of those long lasting high school sweet heart kinds."

Colt felt a knot growing at the base of his skull, this girl was not only delusional but she was giving him a headache. "Yeah, about that... I kind of like dating around. I'm young, I can't be tied down to just one person until... I don't know, I'm married." He shrugged a hand. "You understand."

Sandwich paused at her lips, Jesslyn moved it away, a sudden smile spread across her lips. "Right, you're absolutely right." She faked a cough. "I have to go get a milk, I'm done with mine and this sandwich is really dry."

"You didn't bite it." Colt observed.

"Well, something is," before leaving she said. "I'll see you at the dance."

"Yup." He smiled sweetly.

"_Men_."

Colt nodded to her bitter word of departure. Men are dogs. It shouldn't be anything new to her or anybody. Even gay guys would agree, and from what Colt's heard they're supposed to be nothing but getting along and good times. At least he's free from Jesslyn once the dance is over.

...

Commentary: Forgive me for the lateness. I said I'd update monday and it's tuesday.


	5. Day Planner

_Diary, I write this with the utmost respect for myself, but I am no glamor girl. I've looked through my closet three times and have found nothing spectacular that I could wear to the dance. Nothing at all! Striped dresses, flower print, animal print- animal print? How'd that get in there? But nothing that screams productive teens first school dance._

_I think it's time to break out the puppy eyes on my dad to get me some spending money. Either that, or get a job. A job... I wonder who's hiring?_

...

Well, the job hunt was a bust, which meant it was now time to bust out the waterworks, puppy face, anything that would ensure victory. And in this household, her father held the purse strings because her mother is a fan of HSN and eBay.

Nissa stood before her father with a piece of paper held in her hands as if she were doing a public speaking service before a focus group, and she laid on the facts, conveying her situation and feelings in the matter. "So in conclusion, and being informed that after the dance I'll be going into the part-time work field, I would like to ask for twenty dollars to buy a dress, sir... please." She flashed him her puppy eyes to seal the deal.

"Darling is a dress necessary for a school dance? You have a few dresses upstairs, I saw you wear one to school just last week."

"It's got flowers on it." She informed. "That's so... childish for a dance but perfect for going through the work process."

Her father laughed at the description of school being a place of work. Ha! If children were paid to show up like it was a job he wouldn't be trapped in this ridiculous discussion over new clothes just for one evening of bobbing one's knees and swaying at arms length with some boy. Ooohhh, now he got it.

"How often will it be worn if you're just buying something new for something as stupid as a school dance?" He asked then snuck in his assumption. "Or maybe it's that you're trying to look cute for some boy?"

She held her face from turning red by that comment, and instead redirected the conversation boldly through example. "Mom bought that new dress when she and you went to the business gala in Tampa... Was that necessary? Mom's got beautiful dresses! I'd kill to wear one of them!" Oops, went too far with that one.

Her father slapped the arm of the armchair and got up from his seat sporting a bright smile on his face. "And there you have it. I'm sure your mother would love to loan you a dress."

"But mom is..." Biting her tongue from calling her mother 'shapely' she instead held her hands apart to express that her mother's size is different from her own.

"Safety pins." Suggested Mr. Tori before he scooted into the kitchen. Conversation over.

Looking after his departure she said loud enough to be heard. "Would this be a bad time to be a typical teenager and throw a fit?" She smiled hearing his laughter. It was time to plan for a plan B it would seem.

...

_'I only need twenty, that with the remains of my allowance should get me something cute and attention grabbing. And when I attend the dance, Colt will think Jesslyn who, and dance with me instead. I can chat him up, and we'll become a couple... I how it works isn't it.'_

Nissa fluffed out an old blanket and spread it over a patch of grass at the park. She's had stuffed animals and dolls from her grandparents just lying around for ages. Her plan was simple, sell them buy a dress, problem solved. And since the items are gifts given to her, it's her business what she does with them if she chooses not to keep them.

Opening the box which carried her merchandise; she used a Sharpie marker to express what she's doing by writing: Toy Sale on the flaps. Beneath the description the words 'gently loved' were expressed along with 'clean'. Attention getters like that.

_'My first customer.'_ Putting on a smile she greeted a little girl who approached with an _American Girl_ doll under her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked when spying the box of stuff that hasn't fully been unloaded onto the blanket.

"I'm selling some things of mine because they deserve a better home now." Nissa brightened her smile and grabbed a blue and white panda bear from the box. "What's your friend's name?" She knows how to talk to little girls, having been one at one point in her life. And she knows that dolls can be sacred, to call it a toy would be a slap in the face.

"Maureen, she's a pastry chef." The little girl beamed at the addressing of her doll.

"Would Maureen like a friend for when you're at school?" She unloaded the box to showcase a couple more toys and things. "I've got bears and soft dolls, little hard dolls." Picking one up she gave it a twist and turn between her fingerstips.

"Ummm, are these for money?"

"Just a dollar or change for smaller items." Nissa's eyes squeezed shut when she felt an emotional pop to her head over selling toys to a child for a dress. She'd actually hoped for the parents to be doing the purchasing, not the kids themselves.

"Okay. Can I have the frog."

"Sure!" Picking up all three of her sparkling stuffed frogs she held them to the child so she could pick her choice of green with sparkling yellow streaks, to green and blue, to red and green.

"I like the blue one, thank you." Taking the frog she skipped away without paying.

"Wait you forgot to... pay..." With slumped shoulders she sighed. "How did I not see that coming?" Leaning forward until her forehead hit the blanket she let out a frustrated yell, muffled by the blanket and the Earth below it.

Nissa had been outside for ten minutes with nothing to show for it but looking like a martial artist in training with how she was swatting flies and gnats that were attracted to the scent of her melon body mist. A couple people were around but none paid her any mind, they were all waiting to start up a game of some kind.

_'This is embarrassing... If I were a cartoon I could spin in a circle and turn my goods into a sack over my shoulder and sneak out of her like a thief in the night and no one would be the wiser of my shame.' _She was just about to cut her losses when the little girl from earlier showed up with her mother and a couple other girls in tow either with a parent or a sibling.

"That's her! She's still there." She said to her friends or possibly her mother whom she's tugging along behind her.

Before Nissa knew it she was walking away from the park with an empty box and thirty bucks in her pocket from a job well done.

0 0 0

Old Navy was fairly empty when Nissa and her best friend Christa walked in. The two looked around the room at the lines of clothing peppered about, and from the overhead labels found where to hunt for dresses. Nissa grabbed the first six from the rack and took them to the dressing rooms. Christa took her time selecting a dress; she'd asked her mother who gave her the money for it, though she whispered for her to not tell her father about it.

After a moment behind the curtain, Nissa popped out just as her friend was about to go in. Smiling she asked. "Well?" She sounded out of breath as if she were wrestling with the dress just to get it on when the Maxi dress couldn't be looser around her body. "Am I the bell-of-the-ball?"

Christa turned her nose up at the loose-fit, stark white, babydoll dress with a lace pattern accent. "Have you suddenly become a hippie?" With thumbs-down, she made a buzzer sound dubbing the garment a failure.

Making horse-lips she turned around and disappeared to try on another dress. Christa immerged from her dressing room in a stunner of a little blue dress, and she waited for her none-too-stylish friend to show off her next selection.

"Come on, Niss' I've already for mine." She looked at herself in the mirror. Turning backward she looked at her butt and wondered how accurate a twisted shot of it could be? "Niss'?"

"Hold on," Pushing the curtain over she stepped out with some flash by extending her leg first, giving it a playful kicking before landing it to the floor and slipping out from the dressing room. "Ta-da!"

Christa's eyes bugged out. She couldn't believe it! "What?! Where did you even find that? I want one."

"They're in the prom section, and it's 40 percent off, totally within my budget." Smoothing her hands down her sides, she then spun on her toes.

"And it's fitted, strapless... the pink is insane against your hair." Closing her mouth she resisted the urge to be jealous. "Colt's not gonna be able to take his eyes off of you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, look at yourself." Moving from in front of the mirror she held her friend's bare shoulders, grinning like a proud mother sending her first-born off to college. "Cinderella, I swear."

"It is really nice..." Even she couldn't take her eyes off herself. Grinning she spun around to face her friend. "You better not pinch me because all my dreams are about to come true!"

The two girls leaped up and down squealing with glee for the future.

_Diary, if you were a girl and _alive_, do you think you'd know how to deal with hair made of ink? It's like I can't even keep a ponytail without banding off half then pulling up the rest to keep it there. Why can't I have that gorgeous full-body thing like most girls; whose hair does my take after so I can send them hate e-mails? Well, no, I guess that wouldn't be fair since they suffer from the same affliction. No I'll send a bouquet instead._

Nissa sat before a mirror staring at her reflection in misery. _'I wonder how Christa's coming along with her hair?'_ Her informative friend could possibly know how to make her dull hairs look extraordinary. Grabbing her hair up into a messy bun, she sucked in her cheeks to look Vogue; making fish lips at her reflection Nissa's mood dropped like her, released from the hold, hair. _'Maybe mom could help?'_ She would have gone to her mother right then but Mrs. Tori is out with friends to see a movie and dine.

Moving from the mirror she flopped onto her bed in spread eagle position and stared at the ceiling. A smile crept over her face when she closed her eyes and thought about the dance.

She'd walk into the gymnasium and all heads would turn, a stunned look would be worn by every student on the slowly clearing dance floor as they move away for Colt to make his approach. Nissa caught her breath when he smiled so sweetly at her that his dimples could be made out even in the dull lighting of the room.

Colt would hold out his hand and she would take it...

_'Hmmm... it needs more,'_ decided the daydreamer. _'But what? ...Aaah, that's it.'_

Colt would hold out his hand and she would take it; over his shoulder, she can see Jesslyn sulking and crying to her friends, a few locks of hair out of place from when she'd grabbed it in anguish that Colt didn't hesitate to walk away from her. And then they would dance. He would spin Nissa around the floor, lifting her, dipping her, whispering that she's lovely in her ear before he'd very tenderly kiss her cheek. Colt would be bold, but he'd protect her honor as a lady and only kiss her lips in private.

Once the song ended the students would burst into applause...

_'Burst into applause? I've been reading one too many sickeningly sweet books. Well, maybe they'd just murmur excitedly for the homely girl who was whisked away by the school hunk.'_ With a nod, she thought that came off as much more believable. _'I wonder what we'd talk about once we're in private?'_

Nissa bolted upright and stared into space wide-eyed in realization. "I've never talked to a boy before... What would I say? What do they like?" Sliding from the bed she grabbed her day planner from inside the bedside table, thumbing through it for a number. _'Cousin Ernie gave me his number a long time ago, I mean it could have changed by now but it's something.'_

Finding the number she then grabbed the phone from the hallway and dialed. Cousin Ernie was so bewildered by the sudden call that he'd almost forgotten he was on the phone, then there was the content of the question 'What do boys like to talk about?'. Cousin Nissa was a weird one, but he answered her question the best he could by simply telling her what he likes to talk about which consisted of sports and superheroes. He told her that Dragon Ball was big in his circle of friends. She didn't even know what a Dragon Ball was, and thus made a mental note to look into it.

"Anything else?"

"There're girls, but if you talk to whoever about girls... well, obviously."

Rolling her eyes she said 'goodbye' then hung up the phone. Checking her watch for the time she reads 9:15 pm. It's a little late for a school night, but she might be able to use the internet for a minute or two to look up the information she needs to be an interesting conversationalist.

_Diary, talking to boys is complicated, their shows are so boring. A bunch of muscled alien dudes who look like humans fighting all the time. Why is that interesting? The only sport I can talk about is dance and I'm pretty sure Colt won't be into that. Maybe there's a way around it and I can just ask him about his interest and build on from there. Wish me luck._

0 0 0

Commentary: I'm horrible I know, please forgive me readers, *praying hands over my head* I've been thinking about it though, but the wording always comes out so wrong and then I go and do something else and still can't decide how to word it. *bridge of the nose pinch* stress! But I'll try to be more responsive with updates. Thanks for being patient in the meantime, it means a lot. And if you'd like you can read my other stories, except for the non-3ninjas related stories they've got tons of Colt in them if he's your favorite.

Side note: I adored Prince's music and I was devastated when he died so even if you don't know him yourself just give it a moment of silence in your day and I'll bet you can hear one of his awesome songs playing down from Heaven.


	6. Second Thoughts

Colt is lying in bed on his back, his head is dangling over the edge. He needed some positional-thinking time about the dance. He really doesn't want to go. He thought he did, or maybe, he thought he thought he did, until he realized that Nissa wasn't going to ask him. The blue ninja wasn't sure why he wanted to be right about her liking him, but he just sort of... _needed_ it. A good solid validation that he was wanted. Then Jesslyn comes along and ruins everything. He doesn't even like her!

Tum tum distracted his thoughts when he walked into the main part of the bedroom after having been in the bathroom showering. The younger ninja cocked his head to the side as if trying to eye-level himself with his goofy older brother, who's suddenly decided to hang himself over the bed like a sloth in a tree.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Because where the action looks odd, Tum tum knows that it's Colt's way of clearing his head.

"The dance at school. I'm trying to think of a good excuse to get out of it."

Smiling, Tum tum cheekily replied. "Tell your date you came down with a sudden case of the uglies and don't wanna be seen in public." Smacking his unsuspecting brother on the forehead he laughed and climbed onto his bed.

"Dork, think grade level," Colt replied as he sat himself upright, rubbing his palm to his stinging forehead he then slid from the bed and walked over to the closet to find something to wear to the dance that he didn't want to go to.

Tum tum rummaged around inside the pillowcase for a specific ziplock bag that held his candy bars, and he pulled it free when he came across the shape of a square, removing three he tore one open, speaking as he ate. "Who're you going with?"

"Jesslyn something or another."

Having never heard the name before, he figured she must be a fan more than a friend; it's a situation he heard from Colt once when his brother was talking on the phone about how some girls are just a fan of yours and want to 'fool around' rather than be your girlfriend or friend. He doesn't have female friends, though he's always wondered about it. What would they talk about? What would they do? Girls are too weird to deal with. Well, maybe not all girls.

Tum tum smiled when Nissa flashed through his mind, she's smiling and holding a peach cobbler in her hands. "So... who's Nissa taking?"

"Not you. She's older than you, ya know, and no middle school girl is gonna go to a dance with an elementary school boy." Shaking his head he muttered as he appeared from the closet. "It'd be social suicide."

"Nissa's too cool to care about things like that." Declared the younger Douglas child.

Tum tum ate another fun-sized candy bar then another that he'd had unwrapped waiting just inside the opened bag. The last time he'd gotten chocolate on his sheet, and didn't notice, he was swarmed by ants for a week. They just kept coming back even after the sheet had been washed under the assumption that if he were that dopey once, he would be so again.

"So why don't you like this other girl?" He decided to change subjects so his feelings could remain intact, it was really none of Colt's business of his hopes and dreams with Nissa Tori.

"She's... I don't know... kind of bitchy, ya know what I mean?"

"Unlike my Nissa," Tum tum grinned dreamily.

"Could you not creep me out by calling her '_your_ Nissa', because she's not yours." Informed the older teen.

"She's not _yours_ either." Tum tum informed his brother right back.

Colt was glad he was sitting on his bed, he didn't want the cheeky little creep to see the expression on his face when he heard what Tum tum just said. And it made it easier to not have his facial expression read by him when he replied. "I don't want her to be. I'm just letting you know that your love is one-sided."

"We'll see." Closing up the snack shop he stuffed the bag back under his pillow but he tucked it off towards the corner of the bed so he wouldn't crush the chocolate bars under his head.

"Oh what, are you gonna confess to her?" He had to laugh, the idea of it was pretty funny.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I could just make my intentions clear and see where it goes."

Colt laughed out loud to that then commented with a very blunt. "She'll either shove you away or worse, pat you on the head and offer the 'little brother' card to your advances."

Tum tum smiled into his pillow; he honestly would have been Nissa's child if that's what she wanted. He just wanted to be a part of the girl's life. He's never felt this way about someone before, and it was kind of nice to know he could. Frankly, he was beginning to think the lovebug would never hit him, not for girls anyway. Now if one could have a relationship with food, he'd never stray.

"Where's Rocky?" The younger Douglas asked when he noticed the empty bed.

"I don't know, probably out with Emily."

"Someone should really help him out and back her off for him," declared the youngest with conviction for his brother. "Maybe I should do it. I heard that when it comes from someone younger than you it's harsh but not as bad."

"Tum, you're way past the cute-kid-who-can-get-away-with-anything phase." Closing his eyes, he sighs. "Rocky needs to man up and just tell her himself."

"He'll never do it, he's too nice."

"I wish I wasn't growing into a nice person, then I wouldn't be stuck going to a school dance with a girl I don't like. I think Mel B. said it during an interview that she's matured into a careful person."

Tum tum laughed to himself. "And you think you are? You still sock me for putting dirty clothes on your bed, you still embarrass mom and dad making specific requests for pizza toppings when we eat out after games. And you think you're considerate and mature."

Colt shrugged. "So maybe I haven't gone south completely. But I'd still feel a little bad for just ditching someone who asked me out, it'd be different if I'd asked her but... I don't know.."

"Night you-" Rocky's words paused then he continued once Tum tum's startled yelp stopped. "guys... What are you yelling for?"

"You scared me, where were you?" Tum tum sat up and watched his brother like a hawk as Rocky moved about their bedroom.

"What are you talking about?"

"Were you out all night with Emily on a date?"

Brows furrowed, Rocky made a gesture of waving his hands up and down his torso to point out the fact that he's wearing his pajamas. "It's only nine o'clock for one, and for two I helped mom with the dishes tonight, then played chess with dad." Smiling, he shook his head. "Don't tell me you missed me?"

"I didn't miss you." He fruitlessly threw his candy bar wrappers at his brother but they fluttered pitifully to the carpeted floor having gotten nowhere near their target. "I was just curious where you were, and I didn't know what time it was... I don't even know what day this is!" He exclaimed with a toss of a hand.

"Get a hold of your nerves, Tum," Rocky climbed into bed.

"Don't mind him, our Tum tum's in a grand one-sided romance with Nissa Tori- no surprise there when she showed up with brownies then makes sweet bread."

Rocky laughed knowing what Colt was getting at. Tum tum has a crush on the candy man. Grabbing the string for the blinds he gave it a tug to drop them and cast darkness over the room. Silence fell over the brothers as each went into their own thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

0 0 0

Colt walked past Nissa's table in the cafeteria and eavesdropped a snippet of her conversation with her friend. They're talking about hairstyles. It was times like that inwhich he's especially happy not to be a girl. He was sure he'd keep his hair short so he wouldn't have to keep messing with it. Taking a seat beside his friends he opened his chocolate milk and took a couple good gulps before starting in on his slightly over cooked slice of pizza. He grabbed a pineapple from the small white bowl in one of the other sections on his lunch tray and placed it on top of the pizza.

"Mmm. More people should use pepperoni instead of ham to make Hawaiian pizza," He said to any of his friend's who are listening. "It's got more flavor." He plunked a few more pieces of citrus fruit on top.

"Gross, I'll pass on the fruit on pizza." Stevie picked up his tray and scooped his pineapples into his mouth until his cheeks are full then he set it down to chew them. "And whose idea was it to put salad with pizza? We should get two slices of the only thing that's cared for and a juice." He burped over an odd swallow then continued. "And I'm not a fan of all that dairy because it gives me gas."

The foursome furrowed their brows along with wishing to scoot away from someone who's going to get gas the moment his slice is finished.

"Did anyone ask you guys to the dance?" Colt wondered.

"Not me." Said Mike with a shaking of his head.

"I was asked, but I didn't like her so I'm not going."

"Oh," Colt wondered if he still had a chance to get out of it.

"What about you?"

"I'm going, you've seen her, Jesslyn." He took a bite of his pizza. "Hopefully I can find someone else to dance with, or at least someone to talk to other than her."

Pete shook his friend's shoulder. "Talk to me, buddy, I'm going with that cute redhead, Alex."

"Yeah, Alex, now _she's_ cute." Colt high-fived his friend for the good catch.

Stevie looked over to a table across the room. "I think that girl is staring at you." He nodded to Colt.

"Lot's of girls stare at me, so?"

Stevie shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, it just seems weird when it's meant to be sneaky." He impersonated the girl's glances, smiling when he got a laugh from his friends.

The dance is in an hour and the Douglas house is in an organized whirl of activity. Rocky's doing Katas in the living room to a video, Mr. Douglas is cleaning out the hall closet, Jessica is trying to read the paper while Colt continues to ask her where this article of clothing is or that, and Tum tum... well, he's fairing from a darker place.

The youngest Douglas child turned over another three pancakes on the hot skillet. He needed some cheering up food. Nissa called earlier to tell him that she couldn't give him a baking lesson today because of this stupid dance nearly everyone is going to. He honestly expected her to call him and ask him to go with her. She's a nice girl, it could have happened. But all she did was let him down, so his rebuddle was to make himself to cheering up food. A six stack of fluffy buttermilk pancakes would do nicely. He loved breakfast in the early evening as a means of cheering up.

"Mom, where's my other white sock" he held it up. "the one that matches this one?"

"Colt, it's on your foot." Replied his mother.

Jessica didn't even have to fold the paper down to look over it, she knew it was on his foot because Colt left the laundry room with it, sat in the armchair to put it on then went upstairs to look for the other one because he'd brought them down separately to be washed the day before. Mrs. Douglas couldn't help smiling over how disorganized Colt could be, it was strange because it's usually the younger children who can never find their things.

"Right, thanks." Colt raised his leg so he could slip on the sock. Marching down the stairs he went through the kitchen to grab a drink of orange juice before he brushes his teeth. Seeing Tum tum pouting over a six stack of pancakes he snickers. "Don't tell me you're seriously spazzing because Nissa didn't ask you to the dance? She's probably already got a date, did you ever think of that?"

"No... Maybe... I don't know." He stuck the fork through all six cakes then stuffed the bite into his mouth. And on that note, he left the table grabbed the whipped cream from the fridge and spooned a big glop onto his pancakes. "And you can stop laughing at me," he stuck his tongue out. "Someday _you'll_ find somebody that you like, and they won't pay any attention to you. Then _I'll_ be the one laughing."

"Sure Tum, whatever you say." Looking down he checked himself over then left the kitchen going then into the downstairs bathroom, to check his face for mess of any kind, then he brushed his teeth.

Colt said 'goodbye' to his family and was just about to walk out the door when he was stopped by Tum tum. "What twerp? I really need to go."

"...Do you..." He stopped himself then started again. "Can you take pictures?"

"Take pictures?" Colt almost gagged. "Are you insane. Why not just ask Nissa to show you hers when she comes to bake with you, you know girls love that sort of stuff." Waving it off he opened the front door. "I'm _not_ taking pictures of a school dance for you. I'll tell you about it when I get back."

Tum tum stood at the front door in a huff, but what could he do?

Rocky wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders to comfort him. "Don't worry Tum, as you get older the birds and the bees doesn't make you so messed up inside." He didn't have the heart to tell the kid it got worse, he'd rather give him some hope.

Looking at Rocky, he shook his head. "I don't care about nature, I just wanna see Nissa." Shrugging free he walks upstairs muttering that Rocky took grandpa's lessons way too seriously.

Sam, having seen the entire moment, smiled at his oldest son and commented. "Just wait until they're you own."

"Ha, I'd feel even worse raising having raised a goober."

Jessica laughed but told him not to call his brother names.

Colt rode his bike to school and met up with some friends along the way there. They stopped for hamburgers on the dollar menu at McDonald's, so if the food was bad they'd at least have already eaten something better beforehand- nevermind that all of them had dinner not ten minutes earlier before they left home.

"Hi, Colt!" Jesslyn greeted when seeing him whizz by on his bike along the sidewalk that nears the school's entrance.

Colt looked over his shoulder and waved to his date; pulling the bike up to the rack, he hopped off then chained it to the bar. He could feel the girl's massive intentions for his attention enclosing in on his back. Sighing, he stood then turned around.

"Ready to burn the floor?" She asked.

"Yeah, wanna get something to eat afterwards?" He slapped himself, he hadn't meant to ask that but for some reason he channeled a polite human-being and the words just came out.

"Oh, Colt! Really?" Jesslyn clapped her hands then offered her elbow so he could walk her inside.

Colt was momentarily confused by the gesture, it looked as though she'd missed elbowing him, then he realised what it was she wanted and he locked arms with her. He prayed that this night go by quickly, and the meal after be brief, _very_ brief.


	7. Drop It

Nissa was a wreck. A wreck!

_'Who has hair like this?'_ She fought with her ink-on-paper straight hair for it to do more than lie there but it was of no use. Her mother's hair is straight and she inherited it. Cursing her luck, she then plucked the curlers free from her hair and waited for the magic to unfold. It did not. In fact, it stalled so hard her hair stuck straight out in any zigzag direction.

"At least curl!" She hollared at the reflected image. "Uuuugh, I look like a mad scientist! Moooom? Mom?" Leaving the hall bathroom she hurried downstairs. "Mom! Mo-... Where is she?" Spinning a circle as if her mother had been hiding behind her and was turning around whenever she did in order to remain invisible. "Daaaad? Where's Mom?" She checked every inch of the house and found herself alone with nothing but the furniture.

Nissa walked into the kitchen and poured herself some milk which she then turned into strawberry with the addition of some strawberry syrup. Her cheek rests her hand as she lazily stirred the contents around in the milk.

"I guess I'll just raise myself then." Her bored gaze spotted something off about the microwave, like the fact that there's a yellow post-it stuck to it. Getting up from the chair at the kitchen table she took her drink with her when she went over to the note to read it. "They went out to dinner? Seriously? This is my first school dance and they went out to dinner because they knew I'd be gone." Removing the note she flipped it over after seeing an arrow at the end. "There's leftover potpie in the fridge."

With a sigh she tossed the note into the trash then wrote one of her own, Nissa then removed her dinner from the fridge, scooping a nice portion of potpie into a tuporware to microwave. She finished her milk in the 2 and a half minutes it took for the food to heat through. She muttered a couple 'Ows' as she moved the meal over to the table to eat.

_'I wonder if I could get away with wearing a hat?'_ Nissa 'mmmed' about a particularly tasty bite of food then continued to eat without wonder about her hair situation. Food was always a tasty distraction.

She cleaned up her dishes then found her way back upstairs in her bedroom seated in front of the oval mirror on the back wall. It came to her in a vision as she looked at a flaky wave of crust that she could just put her hair in a plait! It's 101 in the Girl's Guide to Hair Behavior, it's a synch. Combing down the unkempt tousling she gave herself before dinner, Nissa then parted her hair in the center a quarter of the way down, turning the comb teeth to the right so she could part away a chunk of her hair.

The girl worked expertly braiding the length of hair while the rest remained loose, then with the skill of someone who could wind a ball of yarn like a grandmother she spun the length of hair into a pinwheel on the side of her head, fascening it down with bobbypins.

"Oooh, hair you knew exactly what you were doing by not curling, this looks so elegant." Resting her chin on the palm of her hand she fell into a brief daydream about the dance.

All the girls would have their hair curled and full of life, the boy's would comment and compliment, at first, but then after the fourth romanic curl through the door they would be near yawns when she would walk through the gymnasium door with her hair expertly twisted on one side while the rest hangs delicately along her back instead of volumized and suggestively bouncing all over the place.

Colt would approach her and tell her she looks beautiful before shyly asking if can touch her hair.

"Of course, touch away." She pulled off looking sophistacated and elegant while her heart drummed inside of her.

"It's cool, I like it."

Nissa felt a blush on her cheeks when Colt leaned in and whispered in her confidence. "Can you believe every girl here curled their hair? Talk about zero imagination."

Nissa in realtime sighed loving and giggled. "Then he'd whisk me around and around the dance floor, my hair remaining flawlessly in place."

Moving away from the mirror she walked out of her bedroom and continued getting ready for the dance by brushing her teeth, washing her face again, incase dinner left any stains, then she made sure her legs and arms had the perfect amount of lotion to keep ash at bay. She could just see herself dayglowing under those florescent lights.

"Nissa, you're a Goddess," she assured her reflection in the mirror that hangs in the living room. Raising her arm she gave each hair-free pit a sniff. "And you smell amazing too!" Laughing at her nerve elimanating antics she then walked out the front door, locked up and took her bike to the dance.

0 0 0

"Oh my god, Nissa!" Christa shouted in her friend's happy face when she caught up to her from down the hall towards the gym. "You look like a million dollars, and look at your hair! I hate you!"

"You mean it?" Nissa beamed from ear to ear.

"I doooo, ohhhh wow, you look good!" Touching the coil of hair Christa then touched her own curls. "This was the best I could think up, I feel like Shirley Temple."

"Or Annie," chuckled Nissa touching one of the soft twists, "I like it though, you wear it well my fellow straight hair. Honestly, I was gonna curl mine too, but the incredible flexy-glass wasn't having it."

Linking arms with Christa she walked into the gymnasium. Looking around she had to admit her imagination got away on her because the room was underwhelming. For starters it wasn't dark with a cool club atmosphere of flashing blue and green lights, the food wasn't spectacular either just some nacho chips and a few things of salsa dip, some pizza bagels, vegetable sticks and dip, pretzels and potato chips and, of course, lemonade punch.

The room was decorated with a few dozen streamers and a banner in the center on a beam that spelled out 'Let's Party!' in bubble letters, that looked like a 3rd grader did it. One set of drop lights was turned off for atmosphere, but the gym room was lit up just as it would be during a class. At least the music was good, Nissa nodded to the phat beats of Crazy by Britney Spears as she helped herself to the sweeter options on the snack table. The cupcake was a little dry but it had enough icing that it didn't matter. She watched Christa dance with her date for a moment then her gaze searched the room for Colt.

_'Where could he be?'_ She wondered. _'Maybe he changed his mind and didn't come. Where it sucks that he didn't come, it would at least mean he wouldn't be here with Jesslyn.'_ She reached absently for another cupcake but the texture was all wrong. Nissa's hand snapped away from the foreign object and she yelped in surprise even before knowing if the obstruction was something to be feared.

"Colt! I mean, hey," She tried her best to sound nonchalant. "Pretty cool, right?" Her face scrunched as she popped herself on the head for how lame that sounded. This was anything but cool, and Colt's dimpled-laughter said so.

"Can't go wrong with cream cheese frosting," he showed off the cupcake he'd just picked up. "Are you alone?"

"Me? What? No. I mean, I came with Christa my friend, she came with her date..." Babbling, this is what he reduces her to. "So in a way I'm alone, but I didn't want to ask anybody."

"I wish I could have the option,"

She wanted to ask 'then why'd you agree to come with Jesslyn?' but her words stayed put then tumbled down her throat with a bite of red velvet cupcake. That's the trouble with minis, you can eat a ton of them before you even know you had one.

"Tum is kind of down that you can't give him a baking lesson, you should have seen him trying not to throw a tantrum about it."

"What do you mean?" Why on Earth would anyone throw a tantrum over one missed day?

"Kid's completely flipped over you," Colt grabbed a handful of nacho chips and continued speaking as he scooped up cheese, salsa, or guacamole onto them. "Don't say anything, though, just act as if you don't know."

Nodding to affirm she wouldn't disappoint or embarrass Tum tum if she could avoid it, Nissa couldn't believe one of the Douglas's liked her. Too bad it wasn't the right one. Worse than that it was an elementary school kid. What luck.

"Jesslyn's in the bathroom- hopefully not putting on more perfume, she's irritating my sinuses."

"Oh?"

"Mmm," intoned the Douglas. "Did you wanna dance?"

In her head, Nissa saw fireworks spelling out: YEEEEESSS! OH MY GOD! and her personal favorite HE LOVES ME SECRETLY! On the outside, she was calm and cool and looked at him with indifferent eyes of whether she'd like to dance or not.

"I wouldn't hate it," she winced at how much she sounded like her Grandmother with that one.

"Okay, next so-.."

Colt was cut off when Jesslyn appeared at his side like a ghost would materialize at a haunted location, and she wrapped her arm around his. Nissa could only blink at the 'nah nah' expression that her crush had missed his date fire at her.

"Colt, this is my song," she cooed into his ear, "let's get out there!"

"The song is changing, there's nothing playing." Colt shrugged his hand to Nissa as he was led out onto the semi-crowed dance floor.

Nissa sighed and watched them with a sidelong glance; if nothing else she can get a cold plate of nachos together. She may not enjoy a dance but she can at least get sick enough to sincerely need to go home. She wasn't going to walk out with her tail-between-her-legs. Nissa Tori is not that timid.

"Niss'!" Christa bounced over and dropped her hands onto Nissa's bare shoulders. "Dancing is so much fun! Wanna borrow my date and heat up some floor? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything, I don't mind if you slow dance."

Nissa looked at her best friend and blinked. "How could you say something so cruel like that to me?"

"What's your malfunction? Did Colt give you the cold shoulder again?" She glanced in his and Jesslyn's direction. "I saw you two talking,"

"He didn't brush me off, it's worse, he actually asked me to dance but then tantrums and tiaras showed up and stole him away."

Shaking her head with a dismayed expression, Christa commented. "I don't think it counts as stealing when she's his date, Niss'."

"Oh, whose side are you on anyway?" Sticking her tongue out she suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I'm soooorrryyyy," hugging her pouting friend she giggled. "Am I really that pathetic?"

"A little, but Colt is cute, and other girls have done worse." She hugged her best friend in return.

"Really, like what?" What? She can't have a sanity pat on the back that she's not the worst of Colt's unrequited, one-sided, lovers.

"I heard this girl used to visit the Douglas house every weekend on some pretext that she was teaching the youngest son how to bake."

Nissa dead was smiling up until she realized the rumors were about her, then her happy expression deadpanned. "It's official, I'm a loser."

"You're not a loser, you're a..." Christa smiled cheekily and teased her friend by saying. "So you're really over there on a pretext?"

Pretending to throttle her friend, she laughed once releasing her from the death grip around her throat. "You know what, no more. I'm pretty." She continued when Christa offered a cheer. "I'm talented," she went on with each cheer, "Okay. So I've got no tact, who does? The point is, I'm pretty great for anybody and I'm not gonna sit here sulking."

"Good for you, I was wondering where my goofy, take-charge friend went," Rubbing Nissa's shoulder vigorously, she helped her out to the dance floor. "Let's boogie!"

The students were having a lot of fun dancing and eating, talking and attempting a couple stolen smooches with their date, much to the teacher's disappointment. It was so aggravating to tell kids to keep their lips off each other and bodies at an arm's length when they dance. Why even hold these dances until prom, they'd never know. Some teachers didn't mind it, they even danced with each other, though they thought the music was severely lacking. Who could dance to something called 'Woo Haa' where the singer was singing much too quickly to even understand what was being said.

The evening was going pretty well, even without a dance from Colt, Nissa at least got to dance with her best friend and her best friend's date, Daniel. The songs playing were a lot of fun, and even the shiest wall-flower wanted to get in on it. All the students and the few dancing teachers stood in two lines to get a Soul Train dance catwalk going, each person at the end of the open strip took a turn dancing with the person across from them, and Nissa knew this would be her last chance to get a dance with Colt, even if everyone was watching.

_'Here it comes, my big chance...'_ She was practically cracking her teeth she was grinning so widely, though she made it seem as though she was just enjoying watching the dancers passing through. _'Best moves, here we go!'_

At first, she eased down along beside of Colt who was giving everyone a laugh by doing the monkey, then he surprised Nissa by bumping hips with her.

"Niss'," Christa said in a strange tone. "Nissa?" She began to wave.

Nissa smiled and waved back; she bent over and wound her fist while she banged her head up and down like a rock star. Colt chuckled at the girl's bravery then copied her headbanger ways, this would have been the most magical moment of her life. But upon standing there was a problem, a missed problem that Nissa continued dancing through until she couldn't so much hear the music over the room's laughter.

Colt, who had been raising the roof stopped dancing sooner than Nissa who was a few steps ahead of him, giving a good show to everyone because her strapless dress had come down and she wasn't wearing a bra. Colt yanked his shirt off, glad he wore an undershirt tonight, and he covered Nissa's bare chest with it.

Wondering what was going on, she finally realized that the students weren't laughing at her funny dance style, they were laughing at her flashing them. Tears began streaming down her face as she tugged the upper half of her dress back in place; it was much too late to wish she'd taped it down, and even more too late for her to have realized she should have done the same with her strapless bra. Colt led Nissa out of the room to the sound of laughter, sobs, and teachers trying to calm it all down. Christa was a few paces behind with the bra she snapped up from the floor.

Nissa shoved Colt away and walked to the girl's bathroom down the hall, but didn't enter it because she heard Christa calling her name.

"Nissa," Colt began but the girl's friend shook her head before following her into the bathroom.

"How could this happen?" She sobbed once her bra was secured back in place beneath her dress. "Everybody was pointing and laughing and I made it worse by not noticing, I'm so stupid." She wiped her hands across her wet eyelids.

Christa didn't know what to say. It really was pretty bad. And saying that she tried to warn her would only make it worse. She felt so bad, she should have run over and yanked her dress up for her. "At least don't make it worse by hiding out in a stall until the dance is over. We can slip out beforehand."

"They're probably all outside of that door waiting to continue the giggling slaughter. And Colt, what must he think? He's probably thinking that I'm the biggest loser in the whole school," she wept and sniffled and blew into the large wad of toilet paper in her hand.

Colt slipped quietly into the bathroom, the likeliness of anyone using it or naked inside- all things considered- were slim, and he gestured for Christa to give them some privacy. She seemed reluctant to leave but walked away. Colt leaned against the divider between the stalls and just listened as Nissa drowned her sorrows into tissue and hand.

"I mean, it's not enough that it had to happen but I have to be pretty much flat-chested as well." The toilet flushed and another sound came after it of the girl pulling another wad of toilet paper from the roller to blow her nose. "Why is it this hard to get someone to notice you're not a dork or a loser? I'm likable... You like me."

Colt smiled at that. It was cute. A boy's feelings for a girl were different from another girl's feelings.

"And what's worse," Nissa flushed another round of toilet paper down. "These toilets have no seat covers, I can't even sit down."

Opening the stall door she turned her head to look at whom she assumed would be her best friend. Could this night get any worse!? With a shriek, she tried to back herself back inside the stall but Colt stopped the door from closing. He held her wrist and pulled her out into the whole of the bathroom.

"Stop pulling me, having I suffered enough?" She forgot her feelings for the Douglas boy and started swatting at him with her free hand.

Colt reached wildly for the flailing hand finally able to grab a hold of it and speak to her. "Would you please calm down... And if it's any kind of consolation, I didn't see anything, just your back."

"...Really?"

"Yeah, 'really', now would you come out of there?"

With a resigned sigh she stepped from the bathroom stall. "Well, let's get this over with..." She pointed at her breast and said jokingly. "Fake, fake," then she pointed to her teeth and said, "fake."

Laughing, Colt patted her on the shoulder and shook his head. "I was wondering about that." He smiled when she huffed out a small laugh. He watched Nissa walk over to the sink to wash her face of her tears. "Why would you wear a dress like that anyway? It isn't you, I mean, I don't really know you too well, but you don't strike me as the halter top kind. Jesslyn, yes, _you,_ no."

Figuring that she may as well lay it all out there, she turned off the water then turned to face Colt and explain. "I don't want you to laugh at me," seeing his brows shoot up at that statement she nodded. "Despite what happened... I really like you, and you're so cool and cute, and everybody likes you. I just wanted you to notice me... Dresses like _this_," she looked down at herself, "get you noticed by guys like you."

"Guys like me?" Colt pretended to be into checking his appearance in the mirror. "Do you know about guys like me?"

"Outgoing, jack-of-all-trades, fun to be around... to name a few things."

"Try, talkative, kind of lacking in certain educational aspects, sporty, dorky guy who tends to get himself into hot water because he can be a bit" he used his index and thumb to show how much, "of a smartass." Colt smiled at Nissa through the mirror. "Nissa, the only difference between you and me besides gender is lacking of fear. I don't fear being rejected, and you shouldn't either- even when you like somebody."

"Easy for you to say,"

"It is. Nissa, you could have avoided any of this if you just came up to me and said 'I like you, wanna go do something?'."

"Oh really," she crossed her arms and looked doubtful. "You wouldn't ignore me, or look at me like I'm insane?"

"No. I'd think you have some guts to approach me like that," He shrugged. "I know how girls get when they like a guy, trust me, there's this girl Emily who hangs around my brother..."

"Is this going somewhere, because it's kind of not making me feel any better."

"Yeah," Colt then turned to face the actual person instead of the reflection. "Nissa, I'm serious, if you had asked me out I would have said yes. Guys are just as nervous a girls when it comes to dating and who's who to do it with- dating not.."

"No. I know, what you meant," she smiled.

"Good," he snickered. "What do you say we start over?"

"Deal."

"Tomorrow. I can tell you wanna bolt right now," Colt's eyes widened in understanding. "If I were you, I would have teleported out of here."

Nissa laughed, glad she still could all things considered.

"Tomorrow, then."

"Good," tapping her good-naturedly on the shoulder, he walked out of the bathroom but stopped before disappearing from sight. "And if anyone brings this up, you let them know they'll be dealing with me." Winking at her he laughed when she looked spooked before a blush stained her nodding cheeks.

_So my boobs flubbed out on the dance floor. And so I embarrassed myself by confessing to Colt about my feelings for him in the girl's bathroom right after my boobs made a special guest star appearance in my public life... Diary, I gotta tell ya, the next day things weren't so scary. I got to eat lunch with Colt and show everybody that even though we weren't dating we were friends and our relationship is kind of one of those things that might get there. I know each time he holds my hand or whispers a confidence to me... I'm one day closer to being his girl._

_Gotta go now, Colt's taking me to the jump center. Do you think romance happens in a place like that? I hope so, anything is better than another nip slip. Ahahaha._

_THE END_

_x x x_

_Commentary: Thank you for reading! I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update, I'm much better with dark fics. I wish I could do more like this, but I need to work on it. I hope you like it and keep reading my stories because I'm gonna keep writing them._


End file.
